


情人关系（1-6）

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 1.ooc纯爽文 不要上升真人2.PWP：干就完了3.老套设定为车而车 金主（？）x 当红明星  预计全文车4.一个互相上套的故事





	情人关系（1-6）

第一章

紧张到令人喘不过气来的拍摄终于告一段落，导演挥挥手算是为一天忙碌作收尾。咖位不论大小的演员各自从戏中情景抽回注意力转而做些客套疏离的表面功夫，鞠躬角度流水线出来似的挑不出一点不同。  
王柳羿这场戏上的妆浓了些，卸妆变成一项大工程。他趁这功夫去读经纪人复杂眼神里的内容，不出所料是暗示那位金主又要传达新的指示。  
其实所谓新指示也没有什么新内容，无非是某时某分等那辆熟悉的车来把他接到熟悉的地方，然后顺从地和那位大人物在熟悉的床上玩点不熟悉的花样。  
看着够无聊的，实际三两句就能概括的话足能耗掉他一个晚上。从床上滚到沙发加上早起又在厨房来一次可不是个小工程，这位金主体力一向很好。  
“老时间老地点。”  
经纪人皱着眉递过手机，大人物发消息言简意赅甚至不愿多赏赐一个标点符号，这也导致王柳羿养成看到消息发送人就不读内容的习惯。  
但此条信息发送时间点精准到匪夷所思，王柳羿一向自认对时间体会敏感，按精确到秒来计算这条消息应当发送于导演所说的大家辛苦了的了字落地后一秒。果然是有势力的人，不仅知道他接下来两天没什么戏份可以约一晚，还在剧组安排了传声筒加摄像头随时汇报他的一举一动。  
“咱们现在也挺有底子的了，要不找个机会...”  
急促远去的脚步声将经纪人想说的话悉数噎回。驾车司机依旧是熟悉面孔，王柳羿在这几年趁夜出行中与他养成的默契绝佳，近日还发展了脱身极速流程新业务。  
别墅离拍摄地点有一段距离，夜深，拍戏连轴转的困乏此时才一点点顺着身体轮廓爬上，在眼前织起一道似纱似雾的网。意识渐渐向更深的水域沉下，情色意味极重的过去渐渐浮上。  
金主叫喻文波，他们这种关系展开的挺早。那时王柳羿刚凭自己闯出一番名头，本以为可以不再卑躬屈膝，谁料经纪人依旧在某部电影杀青后歉疚的告知这次人物公司也招惹不起，前程还是清白要他自己选一个。  
王柳羿自认并不是什么善人。他已经走到了这一步，如果可以他宁可要前程。圈子里什么人没有，谁又能真没有个靠山全凭自己闯？这位在浑水里可说是人品极佳，邀约数次未果直到现在才出权逼他低头不知比刚见面就拿戏做诱饵把人往床上带好了多少。  
很残酷，但也是事实。各人都要活着，你饿的时候脸面并不能让你吃饱。何况确实是爽，没法否认的爽。甭管是哭着在床上乱喊还是任由人摆弄，爽了就是爽了，本来就是自己去伺候别人，能这么舒服也算意外惊喜。王柳羿以前没当过0，初次之后自认有点上瘾。  
一时悸动，有欲望耿直抬头。他不自知地喘了一声，低头用恨铁不成钢的眼神打量自己的东西又看了一眼突然加速的司机，将两条腿并得更紧了点。  
的确是，好久不见，非常想念。

 

这边心神摇乱，那边也没多好过。  
目前在拍摄的这部剧王柳羿在其中的戏份极多，重要性不言而喻，仔细算来他们已经整整两个月没见面。见不到面却还不是最难熬的，难熬的是拿来干事儿的小兄弟也挑人，好说歹说人就要那一个，左手右手倒是没什么关系，但是这憋屈啊。  
每天想爬喻老板床的人可以从这里排到法国，他也曾经提议要直接砸给王柳羿三百亿把人衣食住行全包只要能把人捆在床边。可惜小明星心气儿高，听见这个提议果断让喻文波的家伙事离开自己温热的口腔站起身来表示不屑。  
“你真拿三百亿给我玩我一定第一时间跟你解除关系然后去泡条鱼。”  
牙尖嘴利的小家伙。好像第一次把他带上床的时候还不是这样。这几年泡在染缸里到底是学坏了，或者他本来就是只狐狸，只不过戴上兔子耳朵来得自己欢心？  
必然是后者，他看中的小家伙绝非被糖粉堆出来的温室花朵。小家伙这个称呼亲密之余显得有些不合时宜，毕竟从年龄来看，喻文波应该叫他的情人一声哥。  
和王柳羿的第一次对喻文波来说是种颠覆。  
这并不是他初次对王柳羿产生难以宣之于口的想法，但的确是想法的第一次实现。  
肖想许久的人表现出的乖顺过于合情理以至让人生疑，他走进卧室的时候王柳羿正坐在king size床边垂着头不知想些什么，他吻过去的时候对方没有拒绝，反而因为不会换气小脸涨红。被推倒在床上的时候呼吸明显一滞，活脱脱刚入世的无辜模样。  
喻文波觉得如果在自己刚进卧室的时候王柳羿熟络亲热凑上来帮忙宽衣解带也许他只会草草了事尽到一个“金主”的义务，但王柳羿恰恰没有。这人如外界所说是个优秀的演员，世故和透彻统统藏在眼底，却摆出一副天真的模样前来勾人心魄。  
但心底有个声音在叫嚣：是表现出来的无辜也好是纯天然无公害的不谙世事也罢，我想把这个人打上我的记号，小孩子才要做选择，肉体和灵魂我都要。  
当务之急是先占有肉体。

王柳羿来之前必然是自己洗过澡的了，沐浴液人工合成的味道陌生，喻文波却因为这个人的存在隐隐在不熟悉中嗅出一丝甜美。是诱惑也是邀请。  
皮带的金属搭扣碰撞发出闷响，街头随处可见的学生风牛仔裤下竟然是赤裸的双腿，王柳羿在同龄男性中身材尤称瘦削，最引人称道的也正是喻文波眼前两条细白笔直的双腿。投向自己的目光太过灼热，狐狸一个哆嗦将自己的尾巴藏起，乖顺地像个做错了事的孩子。  
“我不知道要...穿什么。”  
这么穿就挺好。他听到对方声音低哑，那是被莫名情欲点燃灼烧后的痕迹。碍事的布料终于被丢在一边，事实上他胸口的两点因为激烈动作不住摩擦衬衫此刻已经有点麻痒，错觉令他以为那小小的肉粒正在生长。  
他来这儿只套了衬衫和长裤，内裤干脆没穿。牛仔裤的布料粗糙，连带着大腿内侧透出一种可怜兮兮的红，像被人先前毫无怜悯的玩弄过。王柳羿感知到腿间的灼烫温度，自己的与他人的。是叠加起来的比纯粹加法更猛烈的情欲。  
疼。这是他现在唯一的想法。怎么可以这么疼，感觉从里到外被人用一把钝刀劈开。不过凶器的确是把钝刀，肉做的，也没有锋刃。但是被填满所带来的充实又让他可耻的感到满足，甚至渴望罪魁祸首将这场情事推进得再快一些，哪怕这个人只是草草问了有没有清理便一入到底。  
但是又舒服，舒服到蜷起的脚趾都打哆嗦。喻文波戴了套进来，快感隔着一层严密的物质依旧源源不断，沿着每一次喘息蜿蜒而上将理智绑架。  
这场勾引太失败了，但从某种意味上来说又是极大的成功。按意料中的剧情喻文波应当乖乖走进他的陷阱，事实上人不仅走进去了，还要拽着他一起跳下去。  
自己的承受力远比想象的要好。然而就算这样也觉得要被玩坏了呀，被当作女人用还很爽这种事情承认的话还不如一头撞死吧...可是的确是要被操到昏过去了，这个时候求饶会不会有用？  
王柳羿用举起的手臂挡住视线，颤抖着求人慢一点。然而施行者如同和他在做反话游戏，他越是求饶，对方表现出的攻击性越强。好像就要把他压在床里一辈子放不出来。  
哥哥...哥哥...他想起以前看过的黄色文章里承受方如何讨饶，破罐子破摔带着泣音把两个字当救命稻草似的说出口。哪知道对方先前也算阅人不少，应对经验丰富，反倒顺着他的锁骨一路向上亲，不依不饶在耳边吐着热气。  
别呀蓝哥，不是应该我叫你哥哥吗，哥哥舒服吗，我再往里进一点会不会坏掉？  
如同塞壬的歌声在耳畔缭绕，宝蓝这个许久以前用过的艺名都被翻出来在床第间调笑，想起当时年少的自己让羞耻心暴涨的时候却又把情欲带来的灭顶快感无限放大。  
“不会...不会坏掉，可以进来。”  
他已经不知道自己在说些什么了，眼前的世界模糊着旋转成一片流动色彩，喻文波的两手就握在自己的膝弯，甜滋滋地叫着好哥哥一面撞得更深更狠。这话让他脸发烧，抗拒着的手也软软地垂下。生理性泪水挂在眼角，他知道自己是一副被欺负得很了的样子，身体却酥软的不像样，只有随对方玩弄的份。  
那天王柳羿射了三次，到最后已经几乎无需喻文波用手帮他。  
“下次最好什么都别穿，裹个毯子就来，正好试试看你能不能用后面就射，也看你第二天下不下得了床。”  
朦胧中对方的脸轮廓也柔和，王柳羿张张口想说些什么，又被无法抗拒的被疲倦拖入梦境。

回忆随着司机的一脚刹车戛然而止。王柳羿看着窗外深沉的夜色突然有了新的思绪。  
第一次的话如同一个玩笑，至今为止还没实现过，两个月没见也想的苦了。  
.......  
不如，这一次就试试只用后面爽吧？

 

第二章

王柳羿走进客厅时听到浴室里水声开得很大，淅淅沥沥的声音四舍五入等同一场暴雨。  
他始终无法明白喻文波交给自己这座房子钥匙的用意，就算知道这并不是他或自己的真正住处，就算知道这个圈子所有的上位者都擅长金屋藏娇甚至喜欢私下攀比。  
这种奇怪关系从开始到现在他从来没要过喻文波的钱，仿佛这样就能把一尊一卑的包养关系升华为比较平等的床伴关系。  
别给我钱，搞得你是来嫖一样，就算干的事情一样也不行。他曾经在还赤裸着身体的时候将喻文波放在床头柜的银行卡当暗器一般飞回给对方还振振有词，结果是被那位假金主一边应着声一边压回床上结结实实再操了一顿。

 

喻老板商场得意和他的好情商离不开关系。有钱不拿是傻子，王柳羿态度如此坚决必然是因为在他心里有什么东西比金钱的地位更重——脸面。就算王柳羿是被半胁迫着和他滚在一张床上，斯文外表下那颗心始终是骄傲的，执着而纯粹，让人意外却又不得不赞叹。  
这种假坏人真圣人在圈子里太少见了，所以很值得爱，当然也很适合睡。两个聪明人的床事也不会无趣到哪里，他们能把最普通的体位玩出花儿来再结个果。  
王柳羿身量本来就瘦，抱着的时候感觉好像抱着把骨头，怎么吃也丰满不起来，在床上就让人很有凌虐的欲望。喻文波坏心眼作祟手下力气大了点，掐着那细腰的手仿佛就要嵌进去，对方好像也感觉不到痛，脸色潮红眯着眼就是小口喘气，身子起起伏伏带着他那颗心也一起上上下下晃悠，别的感觉都消失了，就觉得自己能死这人身上。  
明明心思是浪的，可又要装出一副不谙世事的样把自己送上门来，用无辜的眼神看一看你就推卸所有罪名。怎么可能是我勾引你，亲上来的是你操进来的也是你，虽然我也很爽，但毕竟是你先动的念头呀。  
王柳羿人前温文尔雅是会主动为女士开门拉椅子的绅士，在床上却意外放得开，兴致起来了身子就软，缠抱过来的时候像一根藤，绑架一切理智思想统统送到爪哇国。瘦的人锁骨也好看，喻文波偶尔故意亲个印子出来就让他又急又气，手捂着不是不捂着也不是，不知道该放哪儿干脆结结实实砸了罪魁祸首一下，又因为刚才运动太激烈浑身没劲儿活像撒娇。  
大概就像检回来的小野猫，拼命装出乖巧的样子博你欢心，真到了关键时刻爪子依旧锋利，但奈何体型差异太大外加被惯坏，抓人就像挠痒痒。  
喻文波觉得可能真的因为太喜欢王柳羿了，想一想他就能硬，哪怕听动静人现在应该已经在床上了。食色性也，人对于性总避之不及又万分渴望，所以才出现这样无异于发泄的关系。  
花洒依旧在喷洒着水柱，浴室里的人却不知道出去好还是不出去好。出去吧，浴袍肯定盖不住斗志昂扬的小兄弟；不出去吧，约了人来干结果自己躲在浴室用手解决好像有点看不起人。简直是自己给自己找麻烦，洗澡果然是件需要专心致志的事儿。  
权衡许久，叱咤风云的喻老板咬着牙在心里跟自己的小情人道了个歉，伸手将花洒开到最大。

突然加大的水声欲盖弥彰，躺在床上盯着天花板上吊灯发呆的小明星心里明镜儿似的，蹑手蹑脚翻身下床蹭到浴室门边附耳贴上。浴室门的隔音效果尚可，但王柳羿一向自诩耳朵很灵，哗啦啦水声中夹杂的粗重喘息到底没逃过他的倾听。  
感觉有点失败，好像突然被身体力行的教育了何为人不如手。王柳羿觉得有点挫败又有点生气，上述两种感觉成功打破他思维中的最后一道桎梏。他小心翼翼走回房间坐回床上，慢条斯理开始脱衣服，从衬衫第一颗扣子到最后一颗，从皮带到底裤。  
自己好像总是喜欢干这种结果对自己极为不利的所谓勾引。他无声苦笑，将一旁的毯子拿过，

 

“我记得你们新戏和金字塔扯不上关系？”  
从毯子里剥出个赤条条的人心理冲击有点大，但兴奋随即盖过了其他一切感情：毯子花色繁杂绘着抽象图案，流动着的色彩与白净身体形成强烈对比，一把火从喉咙直直向下烧。织物中央的人还偏要用那种祭品一样的眼神看过来，给熊熊烈火再添一块柴。  
如果这都不算勾引，如果这都不是勾引。  
“怎么这么问？”  
“看你学埃及艳后，有感而发。”  
室温不算太高，然而从喻文波发现自己这副做派之后就好像在一直上升。王柳羿分不清现在自己脸红到底是羞耻还是外界因素，只知道一不做二不休，坐起身来身手隔着浴袍去摸那炽热的一团。  
“我干嘛要这么干，你又不是罗马统治者。”  
好在当年念初中的时候历史学得不错，王柳羿明知大事不好还要强撑着打趣，果不其然下一秒就被结结实实抓着手腕按在床上眼看金主那张好看的脸不断放大。  
“是你的统治者就行。”  
他这次没有戴套。

 

肉体与肉体的直接碰撞为在快感头上直接加一个n次方，失去阻隔使温度传递的更快。情欲像一把毒药，只要皮肤接触就能传递，中了便深深地钻进骨血里。  
王柳羿从不吝啬他那副嗓子，爽了就直接了当说出来，尤其是现在，对方每一下用力地顶撞都像带了细小电流，从交合处流淌向四肢百骸，打通隶属于性的任督二脉。喻文波的东西像天生的凶器，进来的之后他只觉得五脏六腑都被捅乱了，东倒西歪四散奔逃好像自己下一秒就要死掉。  
不会一会儿从喉咙口出来吧。性事催逼得王柳羿不知道说什么好，喃喃说的胡话一字不落让喻文波听了个清楚，对方借着又一次深入凑过来偏着头吻他，背位式更增添了情事的未知与刺激性，他不敢反抗，怕真的被顶坏肚子，只能做个乖孩子老老实实顺着亲，要张口就张口要吐舌尖就吐舌尖。  
太羞耻了，前身贴着冰冷床头乳尖一下下磨蹭着光滑的平面就像漫长温柔的酷刑，更别提被向后拉再按下头与枕头来个亲密接触撅着屁股除了被干没有别的选择。  
枕套应当刚被清洗过，薰衣草的气味安神，此刻却成了将他拉向情欲的最大帮凶。香气冲鼻打乱所有思绪，他只能表示顺从，叼着一块布料不敢叫出声来，怕被操的更狠。  
可喻文波就喜欢听他喊，一瞧没了动静伸手朝那白生生的屁股就是不轻不重的一下，不留印子，但足够疼也足够麻。那根粗而长的性器就这么不讲道理的全都进来了，看着那么可怕的东西现在全在另一个人身体里，精囊随着动作幅度逐渐地加大拍打出的脆响越短促越大声。  
王柳羿身体控制不住地抖，也许是因为太痛，他觉得要跪不住了，腿控制不住发软。说白了就是被操开了，像末夏季节枝头上熟透的果实，用手轻轻碰一下就是汁水横流，哪里都甜得齁人。又羞又怕。皮肉摩擦床单仿佛激起一路火花，分明是疼，可前头却不老实的硬起来。他断断续续的呻吟已经演变为泫然欲泣，手不听使唤的要去触碰自己可怜的小家伙。  
但他人是光裸躲在毯子里送自己入狼口了，不靠碰就能射这个伟大目标还没完成，喻文波记得清楚，看王柳羿要偷偷摸摸自己解决当然不乐意，凭着坏心眼把那只手攥紧。小明星的挣扎像一滴水融入大海，转眼就没踪影。  
今天喻文波心急，润滑用的并不多。然而他们交合处一片淫靡，穴口粘腻的液体在猛烈动作下像要被打出飞溅的泡沫，身下的肉体完全是被欺负坏了，怎么干都是爽。  
有什么热辣辣的东西在眼睛里打转，这一次不是生理泪水，就是有点委屈又有点气急败坏，莫名其妙一脆弱就哭出声儿。他一哭更坏了，喻文波这人奇怪，好像有恋哭癖似的操得更厉害，照着早就摸清的地方不留情面的撞，生生真把他操射了。浊白的液体顺着小腹滴滴答答向下淌落在床单开出小花，是恶魔胸前那一朵。  
“我说王柳羿。”  
最后射精的时候喻文波并没选择退出去，而是一滴不剩的把东西全留在温暖的后穴，溢出的液体将两人负距离接触的连接处弄得乱七八糟。  
“要不要真在一起？”  
这句话仿佛迎面泼来的一盆冷水，将王柳羿混沌的大脑彻底从迷乱中解放。情事里流泪的后遗症还未失去效力，他开口艰难，说话声音带着迷蒙的水气，任谁看都是意乱情迷被玩坏的样。  
“不要。”  
他听到自己的声音，坚定而冷静。

 

第三章

大凡拒绝，尤其是坚定的拒绝背后一定都有理由，而王柳羿自认这次拒绝的理由充分到无以复加。喻文波不好吗？从平日和床上表现来看并非如此，可这样挑不出错处的好恰恰是最让他心生不安的地方。喻文波可以一直这么好，可以一直对王柳羿好，但是对其他人呢？在王柳羿目光所触及不到的地方又有多少秘密？不好说。  
喻总裁家世显赫年少成名，不知体验过多少教科书里的罗曼蒂克。他身上最大的魔力就是未知性——你永远不知道他到底是真的想要对你好还是只想撩撩你，就像看到路边小野猫丢下根香肠似的施舍没两样，也许多些怜悯。  
王柳羿觉得怜悯没什么用，未知更会让自己感到不安。靠肉体建起起来的所谓灵魂连接不过是新鲜感作祟，承诺听着悦耳却不值一文。聪明人的自制力向来很好，但毕竟人非草木，习惯一个人的存在是病，去如抽丝。  
娱乐的潮流渐渐将明星间的cp风向由异性转变为了同性，剧组为引流量特地下发了男主与男二演员戏外的“感情”剧本。王柳羿初接到剧本的时候还有点愣，毕竟男主饰演者是同公司的小新人，出道不易刚被捧上台面就要顺从染缸规矩炒一波好像有点不公。  
何况感情是演不出来的，撑着笑弯嘴角真实的情绪就从眼睛里跑出来，从每个微小的动作里透露出来。王柳羿不缺流量，也不想用这种方式磨练演技。奈何后辈成名心切，捧着剧本哀求的样子实在让人没法拒绝，王柳羿心念一动就做了一次好人。  
编剧脑子好，没刻意让俩人干什么事，顶多是拉拉手递递水时不时提起对方再假装不自知地在镜头后方打闹。事儿是普通朋友都干得出的事，但一经官方渲染就变了味：不经意的一瞥是情根深种，听到对方的名字微笑不是同公司情谊而是心中悸动。  
说的有理有据真真切切，王柳羿差点都信了，直到有次出门吃夜宵看到后辈背对自己站在街角和个陌生姑娘比划些什么。他手里的麻辣烫还有些时候才会冷掉，好奇心使然，他轻手轻脚走了过去。  
“你以后不要来了，让别人拍到不好，我好不容易炒出热度来了，不能前功尽弃。咱们总有一天公开，嗯，好不好？”  
姑娘看样子不是城里人，能看出用心打扮却还是显得朴实和格格不入，对这样的话竟然也点头相信，嘱咐半天才三步两回头地走了。后辈如释重负一样呼出一口气，转过身来和王柳羿打了个十足地道的照面。  
“女朋友啊？”  
一时不知怎么说才好，王柳羿怕姑娘没走远，故作轻松地冲小男生笑，问着毫无意义的问题拖延时间。  
“前辈，那个，我们...？”  
“不用担心这个。炒cp这种事情是为了热度，女朋友更重要。”  
“不，我的意思是，明天发布会，还请前辈多多配合。”  
这话语气太坦然，王柳羿一时接受不了，他反思自己刚才的话，怀疑是否太拐弯抹角让人反应不过来。然而答案是否定的，后辈在他迷茫的眼神里再次进行补充。  
“前辈，公司这么费尽心思捧我真的不能前功尽弃，何况热度前辈不是也分享到了很多吗？”  
“热度吗？我不是很缺这一点热度啊。”  
好像有点欺负人，但这是当下王柳羿确定自己所能做到的最礼貌的事。他不介意炒cp但介意欺骗。方才那个姑娘眼睛太澄澈，满满喜欢快要溢出来，就好像自己也曾因错觉凝视喻文波的时候一样。他做不到继续为这场骗局添砖加瓦。  
带着人血的热度他要不起，更不想帮人要。  
后辈没想到一向好脾气的前辈会突然咄咄逼人，愕然站在原地不知说什么是好。麻辣烫的热气消散殆尽，王柳羿没再说下去，转身拎着不能入口的食物径自回了酒店。  
经纪人在房间里来回踱步，手里握着的手机屏幕上显示上一通电话通话时间是三分钟。  
“你上次去和那个...被拍到了，但只够认出你，他有个背影。那边说要和你亲自谈，否则现在就爆照片，怎么协商都不行。”  
这年头狗仔都开始耍大牌要亲自和被偷拍的人说话吗？

“王先生。”  
王柳羿拨回的电话很快被接通，对方声音尖锐到诡异，毫无掩饰做了处理。和小花二狗没什么区别的客套话王柳羿听多了懒得多言，开门见山切入正题谈起照片。  
“王先生很着急嘛，难道不怕我录音？这可是新料，媒体大概会感谢我到五体投地。”  
“不怕。你手里的照片做些处理再写两句煽动人的话放出去就能掀起千层浪，比较害怕被录音的大概是你？”  
“和聪明人说话总是很有意思，那王先生打算开多少价？”  
“一分不给。”  
王柳羿觉得自己说这话的时候帅得很，至少和玄幻偶像剧里突然变身的男主有一拼，而经纪人站在一边脸色愈发不好。  
山雨欲来风满楼。  
“知名男星深夜与陌生男子共处一室一夜未归，说出去王先生可不要怕人笑话哟。”  
电子音依旧毫不留情透露说话者难以掩饰的恼怒，王柳羿觉着自己大概是和喻文波待久说话办事沾染了要不得的小孩子心气，对方越着恼自己越兴致勃勃。  
“笑话？我倒不是很怕这种‘笑话’。”  
蓦然浮出水面的某个名字激得心里一阵酸，坐在床边懒洋洋的男人总算用上了平淡严肃的叙事语气。  
“问心无愧，有什么好怕。害怕被这样‘笑话’的人，才会活成笑话。”  
如方才留下下后辈一般，他先抬手挂断电话。  
慌乱来的迟，王柳羿快要入睡时才想起照片牵扯的并不只有自己，还外加一个挂名的金主喻文波，因为一时帅气被打压还不是最瘆人的，更可怕的是自己挂断电话之前说那通话的语气。  
理直气壮得让自己心虚。喻文波的确是说过想和自己在一起，但不代表被拒绝之后还能容忍自己的恣意妄言。他不知道自己哪里来的底气，就好像固执的抱着玩具的孩子，明明舍不得给人又要强作大方，被别人发现了还要嘴硬说没关系，明明心底嘟囔全是慌张。  
算了，这种事哪里有麻辣烫重要。

 

可是，倘若我问心有愧呢？

 

对方说得出做得到，王大明星第二天不等睁眼就被经纪人大吼着通报了今日微博头条——前三位全和他有关，百分之八十在谈论取向问题，百分之二十在怀疑他和后辈的关系是不是真的。  
当然全是扯淡。艺人不急经纪人急，王柳羿坐在酒店床上安详嗦面的时候经纪人急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，翻来覆去只剩下怪王柳羿不让他给电话录音。  
没用的，不用身份证就能买到的手机卡往黑巷子里一钻就有，打完电话随手就扔，没证据，他又变了声音。  
王柳羿本来想这么说，想了想又只是摇头，说现在怎么后悔都于事无补了。经纪人身经百战好歹这方面要比王柳羿明白，愣是昏头没想到这出。被一提醒才明白过来。  
“要不去一趟Invictus？你毕竟说服了他们老板，出手帮小情人解决这种事应该没什么吧。”  
经纪人故意把说发成睡的音，王柳羿听得清清楚楚又觉好笑，还是没忍住提醒对方当初把自己逼到只能送上床让人搞的是对方本人。发布会因为这突然的爆料不得不推迟，后辈望过来的眼神里是避之不及又是焦躁。当事人倒是性子佛，只觉着对不起公司公关人员要他们一早起来就陷入忙乱。  
娱记的嗅觉大都灵敏，酒店门口水泄不通不得不增派保镖。王柳羿可以不出来，但别人也别想出去。剧组拍摄进程甚至为此不得不放缓，直到下午四点某个公众号突然放出新瓜。  
是连王柳羿和经纪人都没有的通话录音，公关词也巧妙，不否认王柳羿深夜出门，却将话题引导至王柳羿的坦荡和对方的气急败坏。水军到位更是及时，三两下就用“怕笑话才活成笑话”顶掉了几分钟前的爆点热搜。  
背后有人出手，否则小小的公众号搞不来这路信息。走廊外公关人员崩溃着大喊谢天谢地感谢这路神圣，泡澡三十分钟刚吹完头发坐在床上一声不吭的王柳羿却突然跳下床取下挂架上的风衣往身上套，摆明了是要出门。  
“上哪儿去啊祖宗？”  
经纪人有点草木皆兵的意思，看王柳羿行为反常当然要上来拉一把。王柳羿没打算藏着掖着，直截了当表明要去找喻文波。  
“做个了断。”  
他说得信誓旦旦，经纪人眼里却满满是难以置信。  
“我怕你是送上门去，何况现在风头还没...唉狠狠敲他一笔也行，让你吃这亏不是人干的事。”  
“哥，我说了我不要他的钱。如果我真想要钱，那时候我就能狠狠赚一笔...你忘了？”  
行啊，那你去吧。经纪人心若铁石奈何就被感情牌硬吃，一副你要是被拍到了就全国人民面前谢罪吧别在圈里混的表情想个主意把自己艺人塞箱子里搬上车一路疾驰向Invictus。  
箱子里闭塞昏暗，就算体积大也不顶用。王柳羿觉得一路颠簸自己就快窒息时车终于停了下来。听动静并不像光明正大进去，倒像是从后门悄悄上货一样的被搬进去。事实也的确如此，著名影星王柳羿被塞在箱子里像贡品一样被递送到了总裁办公室，箱子外的标签潇洒地写着“奶糖”。

 

喻文波对于王柳羿的来访并不惊讶，哪怕这个人突然从箱子里窜出来吓得他眉毛一跳。  
怎么会惊讶呢，惊喜都来不及。他最开始确实是恨王柳羿，咬牙切齿地恨，没来由讨厌他当时那么干脆利落的拒绝让自己颜面尽失；可后来就只剩下翻来覆去的想，想去片场探班，好说歹说要见人一面，明明都嘱咐了司机准备发动车子，临了又突然气哼哼转身回办公室自己生闷气。只有一方期望的见面是没有意义的，思念这种东西只有在两个人都拥有时才有效力。他觉得自己应该说点什么，可又不知道要说什么，脱口而出一句你来干啥显得又傻又不合时宜，他恨不得咬断自己的舌头。  
“你希望我来干什么？”  
米色风衣像失了生命的蝴蝶落在地上，王柳羿吻过来时顺便抬手按亮了总裁办公室外的请勿打扰。  
咔嗒。门自动锁上了。

 

第四章  
经纪人说的没错，王柳羿是自己连蹦带跳进了狼口。喻文波没理由拒绝送上门来的猎物，更没办法拒绝王柳羿。就像死穴被人牢牢抓在手里，时不时被用刀背抵着不痛不痒却又暗藏杀机地威胁着，永远不知道下一秒迎来的是欢愉还是痛苦，未知的美丽之处恰恰在此。  
　　他们以前做过很多次，从各种尺寸的床再到厨房楼梯甚至停车场，王柳羿无一例外在其中扮演顺从者的角色，被追逐，被制住，任喻文波为所欲为。  
　　但这次不同。  
　　狐狸终于摘下头上一摇一晃的兔子耳朵砸在地上，再不掩饰尖利的牙齿。这不像情人间的甜蜜拥吻，更似两只兽凭本能啃咬，再微小的动作也仿佛带起一连串火花。  
　　Invictus总部大楼的最核心，无数员工倚靠的命脉，如同心脏一般的部位。而如今它的主人同另一个男人在这关键的地方做爱。  
　　动作粗暴地过了火，小明星虽不说在健身房练出一身肌肉，扯下“金主”领带再翻身上办公桌这点事儿还是不在话下。  
　　白净的两条腿在眼前晃，是再直白不过的邀请。酒店沐浴露气味陌生，好像一切又回到他们刚相识的时候。喻文波强硬地卡进风衣主人的两腿间，趁势把手从卫衣下摆探进去，不知好歹一通摸。  
　　艺人嘛，成天暴露在闪光灯下绝离不开保养。王柳羿听话，并不搞出零碎事儿刻意挑战保养管理规范，所以皮肤白净又柔软，手触上去只觉得像揉在豆腐上，使力重了怕碎，轻又不过瘾。  
　　揉的那个心里七上八下，被揉的那个也不是什么柳下惠，一边咕哝着再摸就受不了了一边更把身体靠过去帮忙找摸着更顺手的角度。  
　　王柳羿觉得有点爽，心里又有点发毛。原来喻文波也可以这么有耐性，原来有的事情早就出于自己意料之外，只是自己不明白。他本来想集中注意力却被摸得心浮气躁，气不过作势要打，冷不丁被人往乳尖上一掐就又像触了回电似的软下去。喻文波磨磨蹭蹭地好像害羞一样，实则那要人命的玩意儿早早硬起来，隔着西裤一看有点子像禁欲系。  
　　禁个鬼的欲哦。  
　　箭在弦上就是迟迟不发，持弓者的心思昭然若揭。是王柳羿主动来找的他，所以办事儿也得从王柳羿亲口求的一句话开始。  
　　典型小孩子脾性，想问我到底对你重不重要又碍着面子，只能翻出各种各样的事儿来刁难，看你无奈又不得不顺着才高兴，好像这就是你爱我的最佳证明。  
　　“不做我就走啦。”  
　　床上办事的时候王柳羿很少撒娇，偶尔有几个甜软字眼也都被快速地一笔潇洒带过。二十来岁的青年到底要脸面，至多是被操得太厉害了才顾不上处理无心之言。可惜大部分时间喻文波都精力旺盛到可以让他无暇自顾。  
　　现在完完整整在情事开始前的娇嗔意味极重的一句话就像小品里八十的大锤，蛮不讲理咚咚两下砸碎所有别扭。  
　　“你自找的，自找的啊。”  
　　年轻人也就是这点不好，不经激，炮仗似的一点就着。喻文波从抽屉里翻出安全套的时候被按倒在桌上的王柳羿举起胳膊挡住脸低声骂:好不着调，办公室里放这个，是给哪个小秘书预备的？  
　　给你预备的。喻文波好气又好笑，抬手在小明星半昂头的性器顶端弹了一下，心满意足收获尚凝着泪的怒视。  
　　躺倒姿势有一点特别好，腿张得开，干进去的时候没什么阻碍，甚至扩张步骤都可以省略。因为腿是半悬着的，缥缈踩空感又让后穴无法自控地收缩，紧实而柔软，似乎从开始就要缴人的精。喻文波差点没变成闪电侠，警告似的在人大腿根部的软肉咬了一口，没想到对方身子一震又羞又怕硬得更厉害。  
　　可这样就看不见那张好看的脸上的表情了，是又痛又爽皱眉咬唇眼圈发红也好是被撞昏了头的迷离也罢，统统看不见了。喻文波权衡许久突然俯身把躺平在桌上的人搂起来，半褪在两腿间的外裤受引力影响掉在地上，还在体内的性器也因此进的更深，好像就快顶到尽头。  
王柳羿今天不是白兔是奶狐狸，刚出窝没多久那种，小聪明有，可惜翻不了天。被当小娃娃似的被人搂着也没法反抗，壮起胆子挑衅问喻总裁是不是哪里有难言之隐，下一秒脊背贴上冰冷物体，眼前的场景瞬间转换视角——喻文波直接把他抱到落地窗边。  
“怕不怕？”  
喻文波轻声在王柳羿耳边笑，刚才他使了个心眼把请勿打扰解除，门锁解开的声音藏在宽衣解带的窸窣中消失不见。其实看见足能装下一个人的箱子进了总裁办公室时助理就心知肚明，一早嘱咐了下属这段时间不要往顶楼去。喻总裁任人唯贤怎么可能不晓得助理的善解人意，他只是下意识的想逗逗王柳羿。  
想看看这种情况下他会不会放弃修炼已久的演技，露出点慌张，像偷吃害怕被发现的馋猫，私心着凑过来讨好。蹭蹭裤脚舔舔手指，我这么这么喜欢你啦，你能不能放过我不要让他们看到啊。  
就是要仗着你这么喜欢我才不会放过你啊，有的地方就是要只有我能摸，你这个人也就只有我能操，你的示弱是装出来的也好是真的也罢，我就是有大破天的私心，想要只有我能看到。  
　　说是落地窗也有点不纯粹，总裁办公室的这扇“窗”只为总裁一人打开，简称屋里人瞧得见屋外屋外人看不到屋里。王柳羿很少涉足喻文波的工作地点，但看如此大胆的举动可以猜出个八九不离十。  
但凡有点脑子的人都不会冒险——王柳羿如果因为这个身败名裂估计会把喻文波身上所有长得像手指头的东西全砍下来。  
Invictus大楼是栋极高的建筑，而最顶层的总裁办公室无疑是可以俯瞰全城的最佳观景点。成功人士好像都有这么点小癖好，比如透过一整块单向玻璃打量脚下的水泥森林，得意之情快要溢出画面就差一句未来全城都是老子打下的江山。  
这个体位就有点考验人，王柳羿被抱着还觉得不稳，想搂着喻文波的脖子好歹稳下来意图却被轻松看穿，在穴里的东西更发狠似的往里顶，腿立刻就软下来，后面酸又痒还有点涨，舒服吗，是舒服的，但又难受，放平时他准求饶。但乐趣在于你方唱罢我登场，有来有回的算计才令人满意。喻文波仗着他是承受一方恣意妄为，他就仗着自己是承受一方非要让恣意妄为的人付出点代价。  
好歹一会儿办完事喻文波还得继续工作，所以上身依旧穿戴整齐。他们下身光裸交缠，密不可分就好像挺拔的树和缠绕在周围的藤。王柳羿看准了喻文波今天花时间打理的领带，突然出乎很快稳准一拽，借惯性自己迎上亲了总裁先生一个措手不及。  
按部就班的性事突然因为这突如其来的一个吻乱了套，今天的一切都像超出剧本范围的即兴发挥，永远不知道下一秒会发生什么。王柳羿今天戴的隐形眼镜，心灵窗户失去第二层遮挡尚有些不适应。但这不影响他试图再次掌控全局，他不说露骨的话，只放下盘在喻文波腰上的一条腿去蹭对方双腿外侧。真正意义上的调情永远不是直截了当，老手会用最隐晦的动作传达最大胆的信息，让读懂的你措手不及。  
玻璃凉，但面前的躯体是热的，散发着沉溺情欲中特有的灼烫温度。一边冰冷一面火热倒让人没有个确切的感觉，心底明明是笃定不会有人看见，可还要在被干得呼吸频率都乱了的时候一遍遍反复确认。万一偏偏路过个有特异功能的人不仅千里眼还自带透视呢，万一有员工突然进来汇报工作呢，万一...  
你确定不会被看的吧，不会的吧。  
被看到又会怎么样呢，一个小有名气的演员沦为Invictus领头人的性伴侣，人前光鲜亮丽彬彬有礼，人后就只能跪趴着像学校里少见的乖孩子一样被用奇怪的东西喂饱。到底是什么在作怪，让一个清醒自持的人在另一个面前变成浑身发软的浪货？教科书不会把这种东西写在纸面上，所以优等生王柳羿不懂。  
他最终还是回到了剧本设定的轨道，假装凶狠的反抗，不出意外的被压制被侵占，到最后乖顺而毫无原则再次被驯服。他像书中所写的濒死的天鹅，将全身重量寄托在身后的玻璃上，略微昂着头，喃喃地喊喻文波，像溺水者拼命抓住的最后一根救命稻草。  
王柳羿喊，喻文波就应，喊一声应一声。温柔得能赚下好大一笔眼泪又让人难以置信。床上不谈公事不谈爱早是他们心照不宣的约定，可被一声声呼唤实在太令人情动，暧昧言辞制造出相爱的错觉，真实到让人无从分辨。  
喻文波看得出王柳羿在想什么，所以他不去责怪对方在情事上的分神。背位式虽然看不到面容但方便插，怎么弄都能爽，王柳羿不太喜欢这种姿势，说看不见人连干自己的是人是狗都不知道，奈何反抗无效，半胁迫着就被人转了个个按在窗上，靠得太近，车水马龙人来人往尽收眼底。张牙舞爪的人也就安静下来，任由动作，小口小口喘着气，时不时还叹上一句。他说喻文波，我们这个角度真的有点像神，高高在上俯视奔忙的普通人。  
我们也都在奔忙，但不是像他们一样为了爱。中二少年犹疑许久，用鼻尖去蹭他被汗湿的发。早晚有一天你也要为了爱奔忙的，等着看。王柳羿就跟着笑，瘦得吓人的脊背颤动着，读不出情绪。  
这是这座城市最高的地方，他与他在此亲吻，拥抱，做到一切能做的事情的最后一步。两只不知名的鸟儿追逐着飞过玻璃前的一瞬间，王柳羿被操到射出来，有几滴溅在玻璃上。上帝眼睁睁看着这罪恶的一切发生却无能为力，他身边的天使捂住眼，不再唱那首赞美的颂歌。而两个所谓的罪人就在这儿，在无数无声的指责中轻盈的，羽化成仙。

 

“外面冷，你等等再出去，要不我送你？”  
衣服好脱不好穿，王柳羿看喻文波熟练利落不到三分钟穿戴整齐倒像个身经百战的奸夫，自动把那句关心的话当了耳旁风。白衬衫之前揉皱了，现在穿在身上像从哪儿扯来块抹布遮羞，风口浪尖上的王先生将风衣裹得更紧，说的话堪称石破天惊。  
不急。你想干的事儿干完了，该轮到我了吧。喻老板，打听个事情呗。方才感叹神明的男人眼神凌厉，从头到脚看不出半点滥情痕迹，把祈使句伪装为问句的本事更是出神入化。

 

“你监听我？”

 

第五章  
中华文化博大精深，语言词汇的运用其实是个技术活儿。比如现在，“你监听我”就要比“你还真以为你是我金主”听来理智得多，哪怕它们的深层含义没什么区别。  
“那个公众号，是Invictus旗下的吧，我记得有次宣传片里它名列在内。”  
王柳羿边说边揣度着喻文波接下来会怎么回答，这位年轻英俊的总裁也许会皱起眉厉声呵斥，又也许会用嘲弄的语气反问你是不是被干昏头了要来污蔑我。然而喻文波只是微微愣住，随后点了点头。  
金主监视情人是很正常的，但问题是喻文波并不算他的金主。至少在王柳羿的意识中，这个年轻优秀的男人从未以上位者身份占据心中的一席之地。  
他最害怕的事情还是发生了，哪怕他一次次把喻文波在事后想要付给他的钱款退回，哪怕他从不让对方在事业上给予自己任何帮助，哪怕他已经将自己心底翻涌的情绪用最大力气压抑——他们最后还是像一对关系晦暗的金主和情人，床上万般贴近，床下互为对方局中的一颗子。唯一的不同大概是王柳羿只算喻总裁手下一个小卒，而喻文波却曾在王柳羿的棋盘上举足轻重。  
情人终究只是情人，拿钱也好清高也罢，最终也就是上位者笼中叫声好听的金丝雀，取悦本事高了便能过活得舒坦，一切都像一场梦，又像水中完美无瑕的倒影，想去触碰时便尽数消散，露出旖旎背后的黑暗来。  
“什么时...为什么？”  
曾被王柳羿认为最傻的问题现在却不由自主从嘴边冒出来，他好像看到笔画简单的字符在空中缓缓下落，跌到地毯上碎成千万片。他觉得自己应该停下了，好歹最后要拥有一个体面，可事实却是他眼眶微微红着，攥紧的拳头都在发颤，溺水者抓住救命稻草一般把问题翻来覆去重复。  
什么时候开始怎么开始的我都不在乎，你只需要告诉我为什么。  
为什么。为什么。答案当然是没有为什么。  
喻文波在道歉，这个先前在任何场合都将姿态放得极高的自傲的人在道歉。但王柳羿恍惚间只能看到那两片被自己吻过无数次的薄唇开开合合，吐出些什么循规蹈矩的话表达怎样深的歉意都不重要。他只觉得冷。  
冷，从骨头缝里透出来的冷。说不清是绝望还是气恼在身侧环绕，生出无数无形的触手将王柳羿向更深的水域拖拽。接下来要说什么要做什么？不知道。  
“总之还是，要谢谢你。那，结束吧。”  
休止符早在那次拒绝喻文波的时候就该干脆利落画下，而王柳羿默许它的姗姗来迟。他明白结束两个字说出口并不难，舌尖一点便自然而然伴随小股气流生成，难的是从心里真正为这段凌乱的关系做个了断。  
喜欢人也可以成为一种习惯，而他们相处时间早就超过了21天。  
归根结底是天真的人先输。情人这种关系注定了双方在彼此生命中各自属于何种身份，大概像清晨叶尖上的露水，又像空气中恣意飘荡的微尘。聚散终有时，亲昵不过是遵从及时行乐的宗旨罢了。这样的表演多么乏善可陈，王柳羿终于有了谢幕念头。  
“行。外面估计全是记者，你还是从旁门走。还有，这个拿着。”  
做生意讲求一个雷厉风行决策果断，大概分手也是这样。也许连分手都不算，只能说是结束情人关系。喻总裁隔着很远掷过来个红丝绒的小盒子，王柳羿没去接，任凭它可怜巴巴地亲吻大地。  
“拿着吧，不能光干不给钱。干了金主的事儿也得掏金主的钱。”  
喻文波回到办公桌后转过后背宽大的老板椅，用物质屏障将自己和王柳羿彻底隔绝。听话音他好像在笑，好像只是与朋友小聚时不经意抛出一个玩笑，而不是伴随这话送人昂贵戒指想表达心意。  
“我不要。”  
戒指价格不菲，王柳羿对这方面没什么大研究，但好歹还记得这类戒指的生产匠人打出什么样的旗号：男士一生只能定制一枚。他觉得自己说话也有趣儿，我不要这三个字拒绝意味明显，可对着喻文波就讲得就显得自己如同和人赌气的小孩儿，蛮不讲理其实又小心翼翼希望更踏实的安抚。  
“让你拿就拿着，好歹也得让你知道爷不差钱。”  
太不着调的话让人一时不知道怎么接口，王柳羿咬着嘴唇犹豫，最后还是俯身把那个小盒子握在手里。柔软触感带来温暖的错觉，视角随着变化瞥见方才用过被丢在一边的套子，他鼻子忽而一酸。  
“行，那走了啊。”  
哪部电影也不会选择这样平淡无奇的话作告别语，但生活不是电影。许多真正意义上的离别不是长亭古道，送别与被送别的人也常常等不到芳草碧连天的时刻。他只是站在门口向你微微挥手，轻声细语道了一声那走了啊，你背对着他一言不发，千言万语都堵在喉咙口。想着也许他会回来，但他就真的走了。  
Invictus的走廊宽敞无人，王柳羿感觉口袋中的丝绒小盒有一下没一下地颤动，蹭得一阵阵难过。红艳的色彩和方才地毯上鼓胀的安全套交替在眼前晃。他重重吸了一口气，却只轻轻骂了一句真脏。  
王柳羿持续的心不在焉终于引起了经纪人的注意，他想去为艺人终于与“金主”摆脱关系而祝贺，却被一句哥我好累打得懵了。他从王柳羿刚出道的时候就跟随在侧，眼见着宝蓝一点点成长变为如今的耀眼明星，对方的努力他全都看在眼中。这几年无论有多累，是跑行程跑到两三天不怎么合眼还是在练习室训练到再发不出一点声音，王柳羿从来没抱怨过一声累。  
但现在这个好像永远不知疲惫的人伏在桌上，用一种失望又迷茫的语气喃喃说着我好累。  
哥，我好累。

 

“真舍不得啊？”  
奶糖箱子下了车之后经纪人没把车开回来，他在江边抽烟。抽得很凶，一根接一根，呛得直咳嗽。打火机该换了，到最后只能冒出星点火花试探似的啄烟卷前端。  
他自认不是个好人，毕竟名利钱财前程是个人都喜欢，自己尤为不能免俗。但好在事儿干的再混蛋心里始终有个底线，这些年只有王柳羿这一个艺人也算是功成名就。圈内无数人探访他想知道关于他的成功有何秘法，他表面温和冷静地说全靠机缘和努力，事实上心里却有面小镜子似的明白，是因为王柳羿太让他省心了。  
这样的艺人落到谁手里谁都会笑醒，然后就是想更好地培养。毕竟工作关系讲求一个互相尊重外加投之以桃李报之以琼瑶。他给王柳羿铺了一条平坦的路，却忘了这样的路通往成功固然快，可走这条路的人并不喜欢。  
让王柳羿把自己的身体当礼物的是自己，之后说他“睡服”别人的也是自己，俩人意料之外擦出火花时棒打鸳鸯强要人快刀斩乱麻的还是自己。换做别人大概早就打着追逐自由的旗号换经纪人外加对自己一顿整治，可这个男孩——他还是愿意称之为男孩，这个男孩还在恭敬而尊重地用哥来称呼自己。  
他突然开始思考一个问题，自己是否在有些事情上做的太过？  
“不舍得就再想办法，这几天哥把行程给你推了。好好休息。”  
呼吸时吐出的烟气苦而辣，这个三十五岁的男人终于下定决心将推掉行程造成的损失抛之脑后，做一点毛头小子才会干出来的事。他拍了拍自己艺人的肩，用毕生所学的所有措辞表达自己的支持。  
哪怕这一切好像都有点太晚了。

 

繁忙行程瞬间清零，先前无数次幻想过的完整假日降临到头上却并不令人兴奋。大凡被给予希望过重的事实现了，总会让人觉得没有梦想中那么好。  
喻文波给的戒指王柳羿没戴，任凭它孤零零地站在盒里。床边台灯光芒柔和，照在切割完美的金刚石上折射出极为迷惑人的光。这一着棋应当是王柳羿赢，结束的主动权自始至终掌握在他手中，喻文波顺意的应允就是最好的证明。但他现在觉得，自己输了，而且一败涂地。  
他自以为一切都会按照他的设想来，他以为自己可以在难以见光的情人式纠缠中游走自如最后顺利脱身，但喻文波从开始就偏离了剧本的应有轨迹，这个小他几岁的人却比他更精于谋算。从不做赔本买卖的喻总玩出一手漂亮的连环计，拽着他一起卷进名为爱情的漩涡里。  
戒指是一生只能定制一枚的款式，那天的话里暗藏的温柔与希冀也很逼真。但，像真的为什么不能是真的？他可以相信自己对于公众号所属的模糊记忆，可以相信外界对喻文波万花丛中过片叶不沾身商界彼得潘的描述，为什么不能相信喻文波？  
床头灯还没关，可王柳羿觉得自己好像已经滑向甜美朦胧的梦境。大概现在就已经是梦了吧，不然为什么，他会能观察到喻文波的一举一动？  
知道他在Invictus又批了内容怎样奇葩的公文，知道身材极好的美女秘书今天在陪他处理公事的时候怎样装作不经意的用紧身裙包裹下的腰臀轻蹭——毫无创新的勾引方式，同时也知道他也许会在深夜突然想到自己然后硬起来想着自己自我疏解。  
那根曾经在自己体内撞得自己腰软的玩意儿被圈在手里，而那双手无数次在自己身上游离，喻文波身上的每一处似乎都和自己有关系，他低声喊着王柳羿加快着频率，最后喘息着毫不拖泥带水的射出来——如果这个时候自己在会怎么样？  
就着晚风快步行走摸到喻总的住处，故作矜持地敲开房门，看见对方高潮过后的脸抿嘴笑，弓下身用毫不掩饰的讨好声音问：喻总，潜规则么？  
然后当然是被狠狠地教育了一顿，门一关上就在玄关干柴烈火的玩起来了，被按在门板上不做任何润滑也可以插进来。反正提前有仔细清洗过，扩张也偷偷地做了，不然真的会很疼。  
潜规则不是情人之间的做，不可以接吻，只能毫无章法的亲一下锁骨，亲一下肩膀，四处摸，顺着腰线一路顺下，停在哪里哪里就发烫，手心的温度和自己的体温都是元凶。可这样也好难捱呀，求他快点进来未免太不知廉耻，可这种时候不正应该说点符合气氛的话吗？  
所以就想着之前看到的画面，学女秘书的语气嗲声嗲气的叫喻总，然后装成不经意的狠狠用后面咬他一口。今天第一次交代出去的话，第二次第三次最后一次最好都留给自己。  
别人的玩意儿生来是取乐的，喻文波的东西好像是生来的刑具，插进去之后疼的好像要裂开，无论怎么润滑都没有用，可是爽又是真爽，真做起来能把自己做到打晃，扶着门板一点点滑下去，然后又被搀住，任凭那根东西更往里插。水声也被干出来了，里面的软肉被挤开之后很快就适应了异物，包裹着不讲三七二十一吮着吸着，生生要人交了一波精。  
这个时候要笑，笑话他英年肾虚。然后被不服气的按下，跪着让他从两腿间挤进去，两条大腿撑在自己打开的腿间，就着重力让自己全含进去，他毫不费力的动动就能顶到高潮点。这样就有点没法子了，只能哭着讨饶，射出来的东西挂在门板上缓缓向下流，罪恶又充斥情色。  
“喜欢喊喻总啊，撞一次喊一声，要不然就甭射了，用后面的流的水替。”  
简直胡说八道，这种话要是被外人听到Invictus就别干了，大家都要远远逃开这个精虫上脑的老板。可为什么自己那么地配合？让喊喻总，于是就喊了，一声喊得比一声腻歪，像沙滩边一浪接一浪。果然如果这个人有天变成不折不扣的色情变态的话，自己这个病态的同谋果然还是——必不可少。

 

牙齿的疼痛也一阵接一阵，终于彻底将王柳羿从梦境解放。睁开眼正对上白墙悬挂的钟表。才过了一个小时。可他所突然明晰的事实却不仅需要一个小时来理解。  
性丑吗？至少是不美的，因为在本能欲望的面前人所坚守的理智、礼貌全都不值一提。所以人们试图在阳光下贬低性，似乎这样就能给自己的难以抵抗找一个合适的借口：因为我厌恶它，所以我并不愿花费精力去抵御。但事实上，性是没有错的。  
如果给自己一个选择，自己会不会去窥探喻文波的生活？会的。而且还会无法自控地去利用这个便利与他更进一步。这么一看喻文波一声不吭听了那么长时间电话最后暴露的方式竟然是帮自己一把也太圣人了。他当时会有那样过激的表现是因为太希望喻文波就是思想中那个一尘不染的圣人。但没有人能成为圣人。谁都有瑕疵，你与他距离的远近只取决于你更在意这个人还是这个人身上的瑕疵。  
聪明一世糊涂一时让整段精心编写的剧本不可遏止的垮掉。这段感情的开始是因为王柳羿和喻文波太过聪明，而这段感情的结束也恰恰是因为它们太过聪明。  
成也萧何败萧何。  
王柳羿想感受到喻文波更直白的更踏实的爱，但他不愿自己先放出信号，他害怕押错筹码；喻文波何尝不想直率的表达感情，但喻总不做赔本买卖，更深知感情这事先动心遭殃。  
他们只是缺少一个把对方当作例外的契机。这根本不是任何一方的一败涂地，而是杀友军一千自损八百的两败俱伤。

 

你望见水中的倒影深知它的美丽，可伸出手去错误地触碰只会让所有一切悉数损毁、崩塌、破碎。再回头遥望的时候，你不禁怅然若失，然而它们永不再来。  
如同经纪人的支持和认可虽然动人却误了时机一般，这样醍醐灌顶的醒悟来得太晚了。

一切都太晚了。

第六章  
之前出了这么大的事估计也没有哪个剧组还能宽心拍戏，后辈急的团团转，王柳羿倒一点不着急，该吃吃该喝喝怎么舒坦怎么来。日子终于按他希望的剧本发展，但最重要的另一位主演早已经被他不留情面的开除。  
总还是有遗憾。就像一向用习惯的杯子突然碎掉，新的还在路上，口渴的时候却伸手去习惯的地方抚摸一番空气。明知会有更好的代替，可就是惋惜。  
不过舒坦日子他也没过多久，有句话说得好：生活的无波无澜只是在为你酝酿一个更大的措手不及。  
“祖宗，你上头条了。”  
经纪人电话打过来的时候王姓明星还悠哉悠哉地靠在沙发上把一块苹果往嘴里送。然而事情的严重程度似乎超乎了他的想象。  
“你说你这是惹谁了，该不会是Invictus那位伺机报复吧。这手玩得够狠，你之前跟那新人搭配弄出来的热度全没了不说，还多个黑点。问题不小啊大明星。”  
确实是有点狠，那天拎着麻辣烫的王柳羿在雪地和后辈的对话录下来不说，带着视频都剪得好，何况前辈不也分享到很多热度这种话一点没留，放出来的只有自己那冷冰冰的“我也不缺热度啊”。  
得，这下估计要缺了。流量明星为博人气恶意捆绑后辈卖腐，外加轻贱粉丝心意，条条是重罪，随便真犯一件就能被按着头向全国人民谢罪。况且他也不能贸然解释，毕竟后辈是公司重点培养对象。  
背后这人王柳羿虽然恨得牙痒痒，但他也知道这事儿绝对不是喻文波干出来的。手眼通天的喻总想按死个明星有一万种方法，没必要非搞出这种事儿来恶心人。他也不知道为什么自己遇到这种事第一反应是排除喻文波的嫌疑，哪怕按理说对方现在的确应该恨死自己。  
“所以，现在是什么情况？”  
“你跟他就能保住一个，上面还在商议，不过...”  
“有话就说吧，都惨成这地步快要出门要被扔鸡蛋了，已经没什么能打倒我了。”  
“Invictus那位因为拥有占比较多的股份，可能会起到决定性作用。”  
是这样啊，王柳羿随口嗯了一句，却又很快发不出任何声音。他知道经纪人在当初一定会为自己选择最稳妥的依靠，事实上喻文波也的确是优秀选择。比较意外的是他仗着对方的喜欢横行许久，竟然理所当然地遗忘了喻文波这一层身份。  
所以说，这些年他自以为靠自己干出来的事业其实桩桩件件都跟喻文波这三个字脱不开干系吗？你所引以为傲的一切其实都躲在他人荫蔽下见不得光，而你还躲在荫蔽下一个劲儿地骂大树，旁人看着一言不发，其实心里个顶个的笑你眼瞎不懂事。  
耳边传来尖锐的轰鸣，锥子似的刺痛神经。经纪人的烟嗓还在那边说着后辈这几天往Invictus走的很勤，轻描淡写背后还是透出不情不愿的暗示。  
各人都是要吃饭的，王柳羿一向把这句话奉为真理。但虽然你可以爱吃几顿吃几顿爱吃什么吃什么，如果你去砸别人碗向别人菜里吐痰再割别人肉下酒，你的行为还是错的。  
故事中审判别人的人自己大多有背景，无论获得实力的通过的方式黑暗或光明。事情发酵的第三天，公司依旧对外保持新闻缄默。人都在公司待不下去的话，真相将会更加遥远。  
“知道了，他去Invictus待多长时间？”  
“一个小时多一点吧，问这个干什么？”  
“重操旧业。”  
知情人知道这件事会怎么说呢，你王柳羿离开喻文波还是屁都不算？  
管别人怎么说呢。  
他戴上了那枚戒指。

 

“Invictus是什么好玩的地方吗，走了一个又来一个的。”  
喻总裁在位置上头也不抬，开口冷得能把整个大楼冻严实三年。这副样子王柳羿很少见到，平时滚在一起那张好看的脸只透出情欲诱惑的味道，不像现在。真真正正的是俯视众生的神一样，把凡间俗人半分情面不留地挡在外面。  
“我不是来求你回心转意的。”  
王柳羿用右侧的尖牙狠狠咬了一口自己的嘴唇，他迫使自己冷静，如同最开始那样和喻文波站在所谓平等位置把中断的交易重新开始。  
小明星休假这些时间着实吃了些好东西，总算不像以前在镜头前瘦的一阵风就能吹走。那双被外界夸出花儿来呈着九霄天所有星星的眼睛此刻直勾勾的盯着前方怡然自得批示着公文的上位者。  
“我是来问喻总，潜规则么？”  
“好好的戒指不要，非要上门来找潜规则，你是不是欠点什么？”  
喻文波笑起来的样子很好看，也许他才是应该出道做偶像的人。但久居上位的人逐渐会有一种气场——看不见摸不着的东西，却很轻易地叫人喘不过气来。感觉他要把你整个人压碎，把骨骼间最细小的距离都变为零，摧毁从心到身逐步开始。  
“那行，满足你。”

 

那栋房子的钥匙王柳羿很少离身，晚上临到再用它的时候反倒有点感慨。推开门的瞬间屋内另外一个王柳羿也推开门来，人与影像面面相觑。喻文波不知什么时候添置了一面巨大的镜子，本就宽敞的屋内显得更大。  
喻文波不叫他王柳羿了，也不叫他哥哥。他笑着喊他宝蓝，暧昧地咬字，调侃着发音。意思再明显不过：直呼你名的时候，你就是你，会哭会笑有小脾气，我可以容忍；而现在你只是宝蓝，是希望通过上床获得利益的某位明星，我不需要对你表露出一点动心。  
窗帘拉得严实，真正的主人站在一边昂了昂下巴。  
“脱。”  
王柳羿从始至终不敢正视镜子，更不愿意对上喻文波看向镜子里的自己那种毫不遮掩的露骨眼神。而露骨眼神的主人正抱臂站在一边看那只装成兔子的狐狸一件件地脱掉衣服，从精致衣装包裹着的明星变成赤裸着的、他所谓的小情人。尤其在对方对那面镜子持躲闪态度的时候，眼底的火甚至都会烧的更旺一点。  
也许在涉及和王柳羿有关的事情上面，喻文波是有一点疯狂的。不然他为什么用潜规则这样适合折磨人的理由，逼着王柳羿去尝试床第间出格的小玩具？虚假的阳具没有温度，但材质逼真，况且尺寸惊人。王柳羿看见的时候说话声音都打颤，不由自主向后退却，奈何从头到尾都是他自己情愿，说是要潜规则就必须做到让对方满意为止。  
他也确实没有想到，喻文波在这方面真的如此果决。  
所以他只好坐在地毯上握着那根东西，试探地一点点往里送。来之前他仔细洗过，因为怕对方直接干进来润滑做的也很好，这两点让开始的推进工作没遇到什么阻碍。他按要求面对着镜子，而且不许闭上眼睛。自己张开的两腿和后方含着的物事清晰可见，玩具恶俗的粉红色更是让他羞得恨不得当场发急病一命呜呼。  
但玩具受到遥控动起来的时候，他再也没有精力去想脸面、尊严这些身外物了。勉强绷直身体不发出声音就是极限，那东西进入的位置很妙，被启动后王柳羿深刻体会到这一点。他大脑一片空白，大概也不会知道自己现在到底是多么狼狈又诱人的样子：清纯而情色、理智又迷乱。初尝情欲深陷其中惊恐万分却又不能自拔的年轻模样，最能勾起人犯罪的欲望。  
喻文波无声地咬牙，调高一档。  
这下就坏了，紧绷的腰立刻就塌下来，精心构筑的防线霎时间灰飞烟灭，坐的板正的好学生瞬间变成可怜巴巴受了欺负的小兔子，低着头试图把自己蜷缩起来，好像多委屈似的，但前面那根东西翘地老高毫不留情出卖了他。  
“不许碰。”  
明知道再这样下去就完全没有颜面了，可想到是潜规则又不敢动，伸出去想要把作乱的罪魁祸首抽出来的手在半空就停下，死死攥着，下一秒就要滑脱。脸侧传来温热的触感，指腹蹭过细腻肌肤，喻文波一手抚上小兔子的脸颊，一面温柔又恶毒地在他耳边说，我们宝蓝怎么会这样，被一个玩具玩到动情。他也许不明白，能让王柳羿动情的永远也不会是玩具，而是在他身上试验玩具的人。  
王柳羿发出几声呜咽，毫无作用地摇着头想避开情人间低语般的询问。可喻文波不让，半托半制住人的下巴要他睁开眼睛好好看着自己，要他想想自己现在这副样子除了求上之外还有没有别的解释。  
他们对彼此的身体太熟悉了，喻文波太知道碰哪儿能彻底摧毁王柳羿的理智，他按着那东西的后端让其更深入一点，看着一向对他若即若离的小明星不自觉伸直双腿夹住震动源，后面明显又紧了紧，除去先前的人自己弄的润滑还多了些别的湿润。  
“或者让你碰怎么样呢，蓝哥弄出来给我看吧，好不好？”  
好不好？好。  
就像被冲昏了头脑一样，晕乎乎地就答应了。  
陷在情潮里的人白皙皮肤下透出粉红，区别于少女房间里可爱的嫩粉，他是无声的诱惑，是太阳神创造出的枝头最迷人的果实。小明星洁身自好，以前从来不怎么在意这些，和喻文波确定关系之后就更不用亲自动手，被温柔亲着再被人用手帮着射出来是常事儿。  
镜子里的喻文波余光扫到王柳羿手上那枚戒指，左手食指上嘲笑似的闪着光。他假装读不懂寓意，轻快地把戒指从那根修长的手指取下放远，随后发出一个单音节示意人继续。  
王柳羿的身体在戒指离手的刹那大幅度抖了一下，到亲自帮自己的时候反而射不出来了。快感堆积的太多就容易适得其反，得不到宣泄点是另外一种痛苦。  
委屈，好像也没有哪里委屈，但就是突然心里一酸，带着眼睛也不争气地酸，眼前镜中自己淫乱的样子登时就被泪水模糊。也不清楚是生理泪水还是因为感情落的泪。手上的动作可以用胡乱来概述了依旧无济于事，看起来让人觉得血脉贲张。  
就这么软，甭管是演出来的还是本来就这样，都激发不了人的怜惜情感。这样的人就应该压在身下狠狠地操，把自己的东西全都吃进去才算完。用手帮他都是善良，就应该捆住他那双手让他眼瞧着自己直白的欲望，羞着怕着，粘粘糊糊讨着饶再被操的直到射出来。  
就是要欺负你啊，欺负地你话都说不出才好。想让你彻彻底底放下想要算计的心思，温顺地靠过来，最好还要刻意地讨好着，用软而甜腻的声音说：请驯养我吧。  
在这种时候乱七八糟的想法井喷一般，停都停不下来。而王柳羿也就突然感觉被人从后面抱住了，说不出的温暖踏实。  
“蓝哥好笨。”  
喻文波亲昵地咬他耳朵，手很好心地去抚慰他的前端。配合那段熟练的动作，这个人说的每个字都像在烫好的烈酒里滚过。  
“为什么被假东西也可以玩到这么爽？这样如果一会儿我操进来的话，会不会想死在我身上？”  
“所以一会儿如果我干的让蓝哥满意的话，蓝哥会不会潮吹？就这样，哗啦一下...”  
“我帮蓝哥弄出来，蓝哥一会儿也帮我好不好？不要拿手，拿这里。”  
指尖抵在后穴，不依不饶地要往里探，好像王柳羿不答应就要不讲道理地在这样的情况下再做扩张。王柳羿不能拒绝，他顺从地配合强势的一方，被快感逼的要发疯。镜子里的人被玩坏了一样被人把双腿分开，被折磨许久的穴口泛红。他心里那根弦狠狠崩断，仰着修长的颈去吻喻文波侧脸，带着崩溃的哭腔讨饶，他说什么都是好，都是对的。  
“不是挺讨厌潜规则的吗，这回就让你明白明白什么叫潜规则。”  
得到满意答案的喻文波将握着王柳羿性器的手指蜷起，另一边却轻轻一推将功率开到最大。在他说出先前就想说的话的瞬间，怀里人射了出来，眼底还带着惊异。  
话到底是什么意思，王柳羿当然明白。大概就是，给自己点颜色看看吧。喻总裁并不是不会玩潜规则，也许后辈和他要玩得更开。  
喻文波不是好好先生，而是商战中无往不利的赢家，是果决且说一不二的领导者，这样一个人的喜欢并不是拿来为自己若即若离的试探撑腰的。

 

他早就应该明白。


End file.
